Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${2x-4y = -16}$ ${-2x+3y = 11}$
We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $2x$ and $-2x$ cancel out. $-y = -5$ $\dfrac{-y}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-5}{{-1}}$ ${y = 5}$ Now that you know ${y = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {2x-4y = -16}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${2x - 4}{(5)}{= -16}$ $2x-20 = -16$ $2x-20{+20} = -16{+20}$ $2x = 4$ $\dfrac{2x}{{2}} = \dfrac{4}{{2}}$ ${x = 2}$ You can also plug ${y = 5}$ into $\thinspace {-2x+3y = 11}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-2x + 3}{(5)}{= 11}$ ${x = 2}$